Yokubaru
are the main monsters in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, summoned by the villains of the series. They are created by fusing two or more objects together, and pose formidable enemies under their creator's command. Yokubaru Yokubaru are the first monsters shown in the series, created by the Dark Magicians under the command of Dokurokushe. The first summoners are Batty, Sparda and Gamettsu. Besides keeping the appearance of the objects used in the fusion, its face is a cartoony grey skull with a pair of horns. Its eyes are green with red pupils and black sclera. They are able to say their names and respond to orders of their creators with "Understood!". To create the Yokubaru, a specific magic circle is needed. The objects have to be connected to it, while the summoner says the magic words. The circle has an outer circle of bones, with an inner circle of a snake eating its tail. Three skulls are arranged as a triangle and between them, symbols that remind of the Caduceus, the wand of greek god Hermes that could make the dead come alive. Dokurokushe himself studied dark magic thoroughly and included depictions of the circle in the book he wrote. Yokubaru can be defeated by the Pretty Cure using their group attacks Diamond Eternal, Ruby Passionale, Sapphire Smartish, Topaz Esperanza and Extreme Rainbow, or by Cure Felice's single finisher Emerald Reincarnation. Afterwards, the fused items split and return to normal. Yokubaru magic circle.png|The magic circle used in the Yokubaru creation Super Yokubaru magic circle.jpg|The larger magic circle when summoning a Super Yokubaru Incantation The magic words to conjure the Yokubaru are: . The villains hold up their canes up while doing a motion specific to their personality (Sparda dances, Batty holds up his hands like a traditional mage, Gamettsu smashes his fists together). The skull's eyes flash up purple with dark magic and the magic circle flashes up around the summoner. A gust of wind drags the wanted items towards the circle and a skull of purple fire swallows the items and the Yokubaru merges together. Yokubaru summon Spalda.png|Initiating the Yokubaru summoning, note how the skull's eyes flash up Sparda Yokubal 3.png|Sparda's magic circle, her web Batty Yokubaru summoning begin.png|Batty summons Yokubaru a bit more old-school Batty Yokubaru circle.png|Batty's magic circle, his cape MTPC Gamettsu Yokubaru summon.png|Gamettsu conjures the Yokubaru with more force Gamettsu using his back for the Yokubaru summoning.png|The circle appears on the shell MTPC Skull swallowing the items.png|The skull that swallows up the items Super Yokubaru are the stronger monsters summoned by the revived Yamoh starting from episode 22. He uses bones left from Dokurokushe's dead body as a third ingredient to the fusion, which results in the face being split between a grey skull and a black skull surrounded by a purple aura. Their eyes are also completely red. Additionally, the chest has remains of a rib cage on it, probably because part of Dokuroksuhe is infused in it. The split motif is apparent in the beginning of the incantation as well, with Yamoh holding it in a way that seperates the screen. The motif also applies on the character of Yamoh himself, as he used to be fused with Dokurokushe's final form and grieves the loss of his boss. While holding the bone, he says . He spins the bone and a ghostly purple skull emerges from it. With a flash of the skull's eyes, a big magic circle is produced. Both items get dragged towards the circle. Yamoh closes his eyes and spreads out his arms, and says . While finishing the sentence, he abruptly opens his eyes and raises his voice. A normal kind of Yokubaru comes out and the ghostly skull surrounds its face, then explodes as soon as Yamoh finishes the spell. This results in the split face of the Super Yokubaru. Alive beings as Yokubaru Fusing people or animals with a mind of their own is possible, but painful for the fusioned one and complicated. Yokubaru created from inanimate objects faithfully listen to orders given. A being with a mind is shown to retain memories and can act against the summoner's order. Sparda tried to use a pegasus as part of the fusion in episode 08, but the pegasus refused to attack her child, making it easier for Pretty Cure to defeat Sparda. She fuses herself into a Yokubaru in episode 16. The fusion pains Sparda, as her voice becomes very hoarse, she trembles trying to get words out, and takes heavy breaths between words. Batty notes she is unable to control the raw power. Batty also becomes a Yokubaru in episode 19, fusing with the power of Gamettsu's and Sparda's magic. As he received a ghostly magic skull from Dokurokushe, he is given control over his new power. Yamoh uses fusion into a Yokubaru as a last resort in episode 26, and while stronger, seems slower in movement and speech. Finally, all members of the Dark Magicians save for Batty are fused together into a giant Yokubaru in episode 45. As their hearts are united in their goal not only with each other, but also with Batty (who directs their movements), they are able to unfold the power of living beings fused together. MTPC08's_Yokubaru.png|The unicorn Yokubaru Sparda created Episode_16_Yokubaru.jpg|Sparda pioneers fusing herself into a Yokubaru Batty's_final_form.jpg|Batty following up, but with Dokurokushe's help Episode_26's_Yokubaru.png|Yamoh, fused into a Yokubaru Batty's_Yokubaru.jpg|All members of the Dark Magicians save Batty fused into a Yokubaru Donyokubaru In episode 27, the more powerful Donyokubaru, summoned by the generals of the Never Ending Chaos, debuted. To invoke them, Deusmast's servants snap their fingers to the sky saying, "Get out of there, Donyokubaru!" (で 的 な, ド ン ヨ ク バ ー ル! Detekina, Donyokubaru! ) List of Yokubaru Trivia * Their name is derived from the verb "yokubaru," (欲張る) which means to covet. *The Yokubaru are voiced by Shimada Takahiro while the Donyokubaru are voiced by Yamamoto Shōta. **They are the first monsters in the franchise to have two different voice actors. *They are the first monsters to be fused by two or more objects instead of one object. *Yamoh and Sparda are the only members who fuse with the Yokubaru to fight with the Cures for the last time. *Gamettsu uses his shell symbol for summoning Yokubaru. It is unknown how he would summon them after he burst his shell in episode 18. This is perhaps why only Batty and Sparda summoned Yokubaru after their revival in later episodes. *The name "donyokubaru" comes from the word "donyoku" (貪欲) which means either 'greed', 'covetousness', and 'avarice'. Category:Monsters Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! characters Category:Villains